


Never meant to be

by Zargontari



Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Guilt, Takes place after phil kills Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: Just a short drabble about Philza's feelings after killing Wilbur.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Parental relationship - Relationship
Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109849
Kudos: 4





	Never meant to be

There are things that never truly leave you, memories that no matter what happens, will never fade. These things can be good, like the sound of a child's laughter on a bright, sunny day where everything is good and nothing hurts. These things can also be bad.

Like carrying a sword home that still has your son's blood dripping from the blade. 

Philza can't bring himself to wipe away the red - can't even trust himself to look without bursting into the tears he knows are sure to come. There are many things he had expected to find when he arrived, set on saving his children; but he never expected this.

How could he? The whole situation was bad, so much worse than he had thought at first. He should have come sooner, he knows, but he had thought that they were okay. They 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 him that they were okay. 

But he should have known, anyways. Phil should have been able to tell that something wasn't quite right with his sons. Maybe if he had.. maybe if he had done better, things would have gone different. Goddamnit, he wishes it had gone different.

(𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺.)

There wasn't anything else he could have done. They would have killed Wilbur anyway.

(𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱.)

There was no fight left in Wilbur, not at the end. Phil's son had died long before Phil had gotten here.

(𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦.)

He wants to keep holding onto the lie, just like he keeps holding the sword. He wishes he were holding Wilbur instead, but.

Well.

Some things are just never meant to be.


End file.
